


Muscle Mania

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren soon discovers he isn't a fan of Levi only for his music. [No Name AU] (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Mania

**Author's Note:**

> for aphin who drew [shirtless, no name levi](https://twitter.com/aphin123/status/629375301278113800) and it was too hot for this earth so i couldn't help myself and camille who allowed me to use her comment about eren as a title. thank you guys, your ideas i incorporated into the fic. you're both at fault for what's ahead so i hope you're happy.

It’s like as they always do, after a show.

Or maybe not.

Levi is typically clothed, those bandages unraveling from his face, either as Eren comes in rushing to him or already beneath him, above him as they have sex. But it’s usually Eren whose clothes come off. Levi unable to wait to take them off. Still alight from the energy of the concert, the stage, and Eren’s gaze on him. Eren’s voice calling out to him. It’s Levi who can’t wait to get his hands on Eren.

Eren always kissing him, encouraging him, his hands sliding beneath Levi’s clothing or over his shoulders to hold onto him as Levi pounds into him. Sometimes his hands moving up into Levi’s hair, his scalp slick with sweat as his back is, Eren’s skin. It’s always hot and heavy when they fuck after a live. 

Tonight is a little different.

There’s no AC in this room for one. And Levi takes off his jacket with not as much care as he typically puts into things, a neat appearance tossed to ragged then ripped as he hurriedly unbuttons his shirt (some buttons popping off) to peel it off.

The tie loose but forgotten as it hangs from his neck. He’s about to pull it off before he changes his mind and sets to fold up his clothes. Back bare and towards Eren who finally walks in. His usual fan attire, ready to be slid off. Hanging at his shoulder, as he starts to shrug the garb off. Stopping as he closes and locks the door to the dressing room behind him. Stock still as Levi rises and resumes taking off the tie, pulling at the bandages.

Eren’s eyes on Levi.

Levi knows that look all too well.

It is starved, hungry.

Ravenous and covetous.

He’s sure Eren has felt such a gaze more than once.

From him.

Levi is impatient.

“What? Are you ready to go or not, Eren?”

Eren comes over to him immediately.

Levi startled when Eren grabs at his tie as if to anchor him in place, before it falls from his grasp. That hand joining the other hand, touching at Levi’s hard stomach as it has before, but this time his eyes lowered to it, staring. Looking over every expanse of flesh, breathless. A fever about his face as he strokes up Levi’s stomach to his chest, hand over Levi’s heart as he glides his curious, marveling caress from there to around. Sucking in a tight breath. As he moves around Levi to touch at his back, other hand still on Levi’s stomach and moving lower- 

Levi is gritting his teeth.

Eren is being a goddamn tease.

But that’s not truly it either, not with how enraptured Eren has become. Both his hands at Levi’s tense, flexing back, moving over the thick muscle there, his fingers gliding over every crevice and contour. His hands had been steady but they start to tremble as Eren draws himself closer to Levi’s body. His breath and lips at the back of Levi’s neck, kissing down. Eren running his hands over Levi’s arms, gasping, on his knees- as Levi turns around, a hand fisting in Eren’s hair as Eren pulls down the trousers Levi had started to undo. Tempted to touch himself as Eren touched him, but wanting Eren’s exploring hands around his cock. Eren is pumping him with both his hands, after dragging, digging his fingers against Levi’s hard stomach, moaning all the while over how hard Levi is, harder when he gets to his dick. Eren opens his mouth and starts to suck him off. Eyes not clamped shut as they typically are in concentration at the feel and taste of him, but deigning to stay open as Levi rolls his hips forward, shoving his cock deeper down Eren’s throat- Eren desperate to look at his stomach as the muscles move there with every jut of his hips. Eren’s fingers drawn to them again, his eyes also wandering to Levi’s arms that are above his head. Pressing his scalp against Levi’s clutching hands and fingers.

Eren digs his hands across Levi’s tough thighs, feeling up the muscle there too, sighing and moaning as he drags down Levi’s trousers and boxers fully. Levi allowing Eren to slide his cock out from his throat and mouth, the tongue licking the underside heavily. Eren’s spit is dripping from around his erect and ready cock, as Eren pulls off Levi’s clothes, peels off his shoes. His wandering touch about his muscular legs. Over the thighs and grabbing at the ankles as he licks and kisses at Levi’s dick, his balls, shuddering when he moves to Levi’s stomach, and licks and kisses there too-

Levi is tempted to ejaculate himself over Eren’s eager and adorable face, all predatory and wanting, but he wants to feel more of Eren- wants to-

Levi pulls Eren up against him. Eren shuddering, trembling as Levi presses him to his body fully, embracing him. Eren agreeing with Levi, his own clothes are a bother before discarding them hurriedly, more messily then he typically would in Levi’s presence. But the room is hot, both their bodies hot, Eren’s in particular. As Levi embraces Eren again, pressing him against him as much as he can, Eren’s softer flesh on his hard muscle. Levi grips him by the hips before moving his hands back to grab at Eren’s round ass. Eren moaning, voice a pitch higher as Levi grinds his erection against his stomach with this motion. Eren’s hands at his shoulders, clutching at them as he starts to move his hips. Levi sits back into a chair, taking Eren with him. Eren piling up, sitting on his lap. Eren feels the movement of Levi’s back as they sit, his hands roaming there. Then Eren sitting up to feel lower down it. Feel more. Feel again as his hands return to Levi’s shoulders, his palms slick with sweat from both Levi’s back and the palms themselves.

Eren cups at Levi’s face, rising a little above him as he straddles him. As Eren moves down to seat himself on Levi’s cock, bringing him inside him- Eren kisses him, their tongues hotly, wetly running against the other’s as Levi marvels at how soft and slick it is within Eren. Eren must had prepared himself before rushing into his dressing room- to see him undress- to gawk at the many muscles he’s felt before, the many times they’ve fucked and Levi held him. Felt but not really have seen before. Not like this, not like before now.

Eren is still looking at them.

At him, looking over him.

Eren has always been looking at him.

He’s merely found something more to his liking.

Levi can’t say he dislikes it. How much more bold Eren’s touch has become, wanting to feel more of him. Levi is glad. He wants to feel more of Eren too. Especially by how earnestly, desperately, Eren is clinging to him. Swallowing him up inside him. His legs dangling over the sides of the chair as Levi rests an arm over Eren’s hips, a hand at Eren’s ass. Though Eren doesn’t need much help in bringing himself up and down Levi’s thick cock. The muscles in his legs straining, flexing, Levi watches, as Eren’s cuter flatter stomach does. All to get Levi inside him, keep him there- to pleasure him-

“Do you like it? Eren.”

Eren is breathless, his eyelashes fluttering to keep his eyes open. Levi can tell he wants to look over him more but he’s too akin to closing his eyes as Levi fucks him, as his pleasure peaks, when Levi gets to that sweet spot inside him that’s just as sweet as he. His Eren is truly too cute, so he wants to see as much of Levi as he can? So he wants to touch his muscles as much as he wants? Eren can have whatever he wants.

Levi has decided this. 

“This is the best seat in the house ain’t it?”

Eren is gasping as Levi fills him. Levi growing bigger, enjoying teasing Eren- as Eren had to he earlier- is still- is always- 

Eren is touching at the muscles of his back-

“Enjoying touching my body Eren?”

Eren’s nails dig into his back, cutting into them. Levi moans. He moves his hips up, delving deeper inside Eren who throws his head back, exposing his stretching, clenching throat. Levi bites and licks at it before adding-

“Do you enjoy it as much as I enjoy fucking you?”

Eren is moving with him, feeling tighter the deeper Eren takes him inside him and Levi moves into him. 

Eren’s breath short and cries clipped, as he clings to him. 

“…yes… Mr Levi… I love it… almost as much… as your singing…”

Moving harder, faster.

Levi grits his teeth again, his breathing uneven, his chest heaving as Eren touches at it again, amazed.

“How long have you been hiding from me sir?”

Some of the bandages have yet to come off so Eren starts to gently pick them off, hands moving through Levi’s hair again, stroking his face back down to his strong shoulders, along an arm, the chest again, as Eren moves, rides him. Levi deep inside but they can get closer, Eren inching himself nearer. His stomach and erect cock wedged between them. His softer stomach and Levi’s tough and honed one, the muscle there- Eren wants to keep touching, feeling, looking-he can’t get over it, won’t get over it. How hard it is, how good it feels. Eren knew Levi worked out but this-

Eren is touching him.

“How long have you been hiding all this from me?”

No Name always wears dark and formal garb, occasionally a tie would come off, a button at the wrist or the collar would be undone, but they are always covered head to toe. Their faces, their bodies, their identities. 

Eren has not seen him before like this.

To suddenly be exposed to his stature not only through touch but sight, beneath the lights of his dressing room, from the heat of the stage-

Eren has reached between their stomachs and is touching himself. He’s horny as fuck, needy even with Levi inside him. Unable to be sated, greedy. Levi had decided hadn’t he? That he’d give Eren everything.

Eren is startled, grabbing onto him, his erect and seeping cock wedged between them again as Levi picks him up. Standing. Moving to the couch. He lies Eren down upon it. Pushing Eren against the plush leather of the couch. Eren gasping as Levi slides out roughly from him, Eren not wanting to let him out. After climbing up onto the couch, up over Eren. Levi just as roughly reenters him. Levi groaning as Eren grabs at him, vying to have him near him, to hurry up back inside him. 

Levi pounds into him, moaning with Eren who gets louder with every touch, feel, exposed to Levi’s sweating, unyielding flesh. His muscles beneath Eren’s coveting, wandering hands that are caressing, stroking and all over him as he fucks Eren into the cushions of the couch.

Levi kisses him. Eren muted only momentarily as their bodies grind and press against each other, melding and vying to be one. Eren’s high cries and moaning the song Levi likes to hear the most.

Levi draws back, to delve his hips harder, further inside Eren. To hit that sweet spot inside Eren that makes Eren’s voice so sweet like this. Crying and wanting. Eren’s legs are spread for him, knees bent back. Levi can see from this angle exactly how far inside and outside he’s bringing his cock, from and to Eren’s tight and red hole.

“How does your body feel Eren? This feel good don’t it? You like this don’t you? Hey Eren.”

Eren is hesitant to speak, his gaze hooded but suddenly, violently, Levi can tell. Shuddering, that while it does feel good, it’s not enough. Eren wants more. He’s frustrated, annoyed even. By the way his moist, glaring eyes move over to Levi, still exalting but ravenous, heated and devouring. There’s more that Levi must do if he’s going to tame this beast beneath him.

He feels Eren’s legs draw up behind him, crossing over to bring him closer. Eren’s hands at his wrists, the hands Levi has aside him. Levi’s arms that box him in. Levi’s body hovers above him and is not touching him is the problem.

“Mr Levi. I would like it more if you weren’t so shy.”

Levi almost wants to laugh, but his expression doesn’t change at all from its usual stoic to give telltale of such. Only just as Eren does to he- Levi looks over Eren’s ready and needy body. His flushed flesh, the stomach tense from Levi being inside him. Eren’s reaching form as it tries to lift itself closer to him. Levi draws his wrists out from Eren’s grip. Levi is stronger, just as persistent. He pins Eren down beneath him. Prepared to give it to him.

What he has yet to.

There is only one thing.

“Me? It’s you who’s shy Eren.”

Eren is watching him all the while, waiting, anticipating.

Much like before he yells to the crowd, his standard phrase before the show begins- to listen up you pigs-

Levi remembers how difficult it’d been, to coax it from him- what he likes to hear the most.

“I’m going to make you sing for me.”

Eren’s voice.

It cracks as he cries out as Levi starts to move within him again, atop him. It trembles as Eren calls out his name over and over. It pitches as Eren tells him how good it feels, how strong he is, how beautiful-

The one who is beautiful.

Levi looks at Eren’s face.

His eyes.

His body.

Ain’t that Eren?

Levi crushes Eren beneath him as he never has before. Worried about his weight, his mass, but if this is what Eren wants, what Eren needs- Eren tries to move with him but Levi is stronger than him, holding him down as he likes. The only struggle is Eren trying to rub, feel and touch every inch of Levi as he can as Levi fucks him. Levi panting, short of breath as he not typically is, a singer can’t be without stamina. Without tenacity. It becomes more difficult to draw himself back from Eren’s welcoming, tight heat even if the purpose of such was to bring himself back into it. It feels too good.

Eren is clinging to him and will not let him go. Levi presses his mouth over Eren’s, feeling his tongue against his. Crushing him to him as well, the heels of Eren’s feet digging into his back, his hips slanted exact against his. Eren’s cock spent between them as Levi cums inside Eren. Finally giving to him what else he’d wanted, aside from Levi’s hard bulk and muscles beneath his touch. Their friction making his softer, slimmer body raw from the edges, the thickness, the heaviness. Levi’s cum is as such inside him. Filling him, dripping out from him as Levi begins to barely, drag himself out. Kissing Eren all the while, his chest pushed against Eren’s chest still, his stomach to his stomach to appease him as much as he can before he fully pulls out- Levi changes his mind. Wanting to be inside Eren a bit more though that part of him that should be has started to grow soft, on being spent, unlike the rest of him. Levi settles his back to the back of the couch, sliding down on the cushions, rolling Eren with him so Eren is atop him.

Eren is still touching at his chest, his shoulders. His longer fingers resting against his skin. Eren reaches forward to kiss him, gently, softly, reverently even. Having the gall to call him shy when he’s averting his gaze from Levi’s, the long dark eyelashes that Levi loves to look at when Eren comes close, when Eren is near, so pretty just as Eren is. They flutter as he blinks, moist and exhausted but wanting. Still amazed at the muscles he runs his touch over.

Levi runs his hands over Eren’s back, down to his ass, giving it a squeeze before he pulls out… then delves a hand between the cheeks. Feeling Eren flinch when he presses some of his fingers to Eren’s swollen and used asshole, some of his cum still seeping from it. Levi feels around it. Moving his fingers inside, enjoying Eren’s gasp, before Eren slides his ass back onto his probing hand. An excuse to lower himself down Levi’s body. Eren kisses at his lips and chin first, before kissing down his chest, his stomach. Licking at it whatever he wants of Levi’s flesh, moaning again. 

Levi moves his fingers out from Eren's ass, to pull Eren back up to him. Letting Eren rest fully atop him, hoping he can feel enough, and that he won’t be the most uncomfortable bed for his sleepy, (oft day)dreaming lover. His Eren who’s absentmindedly stroking his chest, his stomach, all the places he left kiss marks, bite marks. All the places he’s touched and felt, seen before. All the places he’d tasted.

Levi cups the back of Eren’s head, liking the way Eren’s hair feel between his fingers.

Eren turns his gaze finally back to him, not only on him.

The gold of his eyes molten, a heat that will never leave, insistent, persistent.

“And how did you like your private concert Mr Levi?”

Seeing Eren is not asleep just yet, for it’d not been a murmur nor a mumble that’d he spoke with.

Levi thinks but a moment, choosing his words carefully, exactly, precisely.

Just as Eren had touched all over his body.

Levi would like to do just the same to Eren’s.

“Not bad.”

Levi pulls Eren up, lifting him with ease despite all activity previous. But perhaps he’s just showing off, noting how Eren’s eyes glance back and over his arms that’s holding him up. Levi looking over Eren’s body, deciding where he wants to place kisses and leave their marks first. Where or where not his touch had been bruising, where Eren had knocked against him persistently, liking how Levi’s body feels.

“Eren. How about it? Your encore.”

Levi is startled by how Eren replies, not with his parted mouth, tempting Levi already, nor his voice that's worn from Levi fucking him. Instead, some of his body reaching, stretching and evading of Levi’s strong grasp, as if it could have done as such this whole while. Eren’s body impossibly flexible, Levi has felt and experienced but soon sees, as Eren twists his body down while still being upheld by Levi. His lower portions, so he may sit upon Levi’s lap again, feeling the growing hardness there.

Levi settles Eren down onto his erect cock, his hands darkening the bruises already on the sides of Eren’s arms- as Eren takes him inside him what's not for the first time tonight.

Eren is trembling, but not from the exertion of it. Only his excitement of having Levi inside him again and so soon.

There’s much more Levi would like to do, having learnt more about Eren.

Eren thinking likewise about Levi.

Answers him.

“Do as you like, sir.”


End file.
